


[Art] Standing Stones

by WolffyLuna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, First Kiss, M/M, landscapes, scenery, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: An alien cat warrior introduces a crash-landed scientist to the local scenery.
Relationships: Human scientist crash-landing on planet/humanoid alien cat warrior who finds him, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	[Art] Standing Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).



> I hope you like it!


End file.
